


In The Moonlight

by 123666



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123666/pseuds/123666
Summary: What happened during those nightly walks and hangouts at the scrapyard.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. The first night

Eric’s head was spinning. He felt dazed as he walked back home. The sun was rising as he walked slowly thinking about what had just happened. Adam Groff had come to his window in the middle of the night. He had thrown pebbles at his window like in a romantic movie. Eric couldn’t believe it. They had spent hours at that old scrap yard. They had smashed things and then talked. Who would have thought that Adam Groff would want to talk to and hang out with Eric Effiong. For hours. In the middle of the night. Voluntarily. Without insulting or bullying him at all. In fact, Adam had been nice. He had talked and smiled and laughed. He had been keen to show the place to Eric, he wanted him there with him. He had shown his secret place to him. And he had kissed Eric. _Did that make it a date? Had this been a date?_ Eric let out a small laugh. It was all too much to handle. He touched his lips gently and smiled to himself. It had been a good kiss. Adam had been so gentle, almost shy as he kissed Eric. Just thinking back to the kiss made Eric’s heart beat a little faster. _What did all of this mean? Was Adam going to come to his window again? What would happen then?_ There was a jolt in his stomach as he thought of what would happen if Adam came to his window again.

Adam was laying in his bed, a small smile creasing his lips. His heart felt lighter that in ages. Although his life was a bit shit at the moment, he felt content, happy even, at least for a moment. He had asked Eric out. Or at least kind of. Maybe throwing small rocks at someone’s window until they came out didn’t really count as asking someone out but at least in Adam’s head that had been a date. _What else could you call it?_ Picking someone up from their house, taking them somewhere and spending hours with them. And kissing them goodnight. _That was definitely a date._ And it had gone well. Eric had been a bit suspicious at first and Adam couldn’t really blame him. They hadn’t ever spent time together, if you didn’t count the times Adam stole Eric’s lunches or the one time at the band room. And they didn’t really count. Though every single moment had counted for Adam. Every time he had pushed Eric against the lockers, or every time he’d called him trumboner while passing him on the corridors, or every time he’d even just stared at Eric from afar. Every moment had counted. Because Adam Groff was obsessed with Eric Effiong. And he had been for longer than even he himself had realized. He turned to his side and closed his eyes. Maybe he’d get just a little bit of sleep. He buried his head in his pillow. _It had been nice._


	2. The second night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the second night they went out.

Eric couldn’t fall asleep the next night. He was anxious, thinking whether Adam would come again. _Had it been a one time thing? What if Adam hadn’t enjoyed himself as much as Eric had? What if it was all just a game?_ He twisted and turned in his bed trying not to hold too much hope on Adam coming. _Why was he so anxious about this? It was Adam, he couldn’t be trusted. Besides he’s got Rahim. Kind of._ Eric hadn’t answered Rahim when he’d asked Eric to be his boyfriend. Logically thinking there was no question about it. Why would he not want to be Rahim’s boyfriend? He was hot, smart and interesting, and everyone wanted him. And he wanted Eric. But something was stopping him from saying yes to that question.

*tap*

A small noise roused Eric from his thoughts. He rose to a sitting position on his bed and listened.

*tap*

He stood up and walked to his window. He let out a small breath when he saw Adam standing there behind the fence, looking up at him. He was wearing the same blank expression he always was but Eric felt a smile rising to his lips. He gave a short wave and closed the curtains again. He dashed through the room to his closet and changed his pajamas to the outfit he had carefully picked out just in case Adam would show up. He put on red trousers and a rainbow colored t-shirt, pulled his jacket over that and dashed out as quietly as he could. He hadn’t put on the outfit straight away because he hadn’t been sure Adam would come and didn’t want to go through the shame of taking it off and going to bed if he didn’t.

Adam was waiting for him on the street. He gave Eric an unsure “Hi” as a greeting as Eric came to him.

“Hi”, Eric replied a little breathlessly having dashed out of the house in a rush. Adam turned away and started walking. Eric followed suit and came to walk next to Adam.

“So, how’ve you been?” Eric asked nervously when it seemed clear that Adam would not start the conversation.

”Good”, Adam answered looking down at his feet.

”Yeah?” You like working at the shop then?” Eric asked trying to get something out of Adam. He grunted vaguely and said: ”Yeah, it’s okay. I don’t want to work there forever though.”

”What would you like to do then?”

”I don’t know, something I like, I suppose”, Adam said shrugging.

”What do you like then?” Eric asked looking at Adam keenly. He shrugged again.

”I don’t know.”

They walked on in silence for a while before Adam asked: ”What about you?”

”What about me? Are you asking about my day or what I like?” Eric asked grinning. Adam looked at him a bit confused and said: ”Both, I suppose.”

Eric chuckled. ”I don’t know what I want to do for a job either. I like music and fashion but I like so many other things, too.”

They were at the scrapyard again. Adam walked over to the broken plates and found the bat. He offered it to Eric.

”Thanks”, Eric said as he took it. Adam found a vase and placed it so that Eric could smash it. Eric was about to swing his bat when he heard Adam say: ”Wait.”

Eric turned around to see what he was doing when Adam came from behind him and placed the protective goggles gently on his head. A small smile was creasing Adam’s lips as he pulled away from him.

”Thanks”, Eric said again and adjusted the goggles better to protect his eyes. Then he swung the bat.

They smashed plates and pots and vases for a while and both relaxed. It was funny how not so long ago Eric would’ve given nearly anything to be as far away from Adam as possible but now something seemed to draw him closer and closer. The only time they had spend time together before had been at the detention in the band room but after that he had felt a connection with Adam. Eric had missed him. And now he found himself briefly touching Adam’s arms here and there or laughing hard and taking hold of him for not to fall. Their fingers brushed together lightly when they handed the bat to each other and Eric felt an electricity between them when they did. Every time their eyes met Eric thought he could see a flicker of something in Adam’s eyes he hadn’t seen before. It made his heart beat a bit faster than normal.

Adam sat down on an old garden chair and pulled two bottles of beer out of his jacket pockets.

”You want a drink?” he asked offering Eric one.

”Sure”, Eric said taking it. He sat beside Adam in another chair. ”Cheers.”

”How did these even fit in there?” Eric asked laughing incredulously.

”They’re big pockets”, Adam replied simply. He took a gulp from his bottle and turned to look at Eric who felt a little unsure under his gaze.

”So”, Adam started. He took another gulp of beer and turned to stare at the broken plates and pots before continuing. ”I heard you’re dating someone. Rahim.” He over-articulated the last word.

Eric felt his stomach drop. ”Ah… yeah, kind of”, he said looking at Adam nervously.

He nodded. ”Is he your boyfriend then?” he asked and his brows furrowed.

”Well, no. Not really. Um… ”, Eric fell silent for a moment. He had not wanted to talk to Adam about Rahim. He didn’t know whether he should tell him that Rahim had asked him to be his boyfriend.

”Do you want him to be?” Adam asked now a bit quieter glancing quickly at Eric. Eric opened his mouth, then closed it. Adam drank the last of his beer and stood up. Eric felt alarmed that Adam would leave.

”He asked me today”, he said quietly. ”He asked me to be his boyfriend.” He watched as Adam placed his bottle down and put his goggles on.

”And what did you say?” He asked as he picked up the bat.

”I didn’t say anything.”

Adam hit the bottle hard and it smashed into pieces.


	3. The second night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the second night.

Adam felt hollow. He had turned his back to Eric as he went to place the bottle down and picked up the bat. Eric’s voice seemed to echo in his head. _“He asked me today. He asked me to be his boyfriend.”_

“And what did you say?” he managed to ask. His mouth felt suddenly very dry even though he’d just drank the beer.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Adam felt a wave of relief and hit the bottle hard. It shattered into a million little pieces that glittered in the air before they fell to the ground. He watched them for a second breathing heavily. _He didn’t say anything. He hadn’t said anything. What did that mean?_

He heard a noise from behind him and turned to see that Eric has stood up too. He looked scared and anxious with his eyes wide and brows furrowed. Adam felt a twinge of guilt seeing Eric like that. It was almost the look that Eric had had every time Adam had bullied him. But now there was something else too. Maybe worry. Adam sighed deeply, removed the goggles and rubbed his eyes.

“Come on”, he said and turned to go. After a couple of steps he heard Eric following him.

They walked in silence to the far side of the scrapyard where there stood an old double decker bus. Adam climbed in and up to the second floor which had an open sunroof. He walked to the end which had a little stretch of roof and climbed on top of that. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and placed it between his lips as he waited for Eric to come after him. Eric looked nervous as he walked towards him and looked down at the ground.

“Wow, this is high up”, he said breathlessly.

Adam frowned. “Are you afraid of heights?” he asked surprised.

“No”, Eric said fast. “I just don’t want to fall.”

“You won’t”, Adam said as Eric climbed next to him on the roof. He lit his cigarette and let out a breath of smoke. Then he turned to Eric and offered it to him.

“No, thanks”, Eric said awkwardly. Adam raised his eyebrows slightly and took another puff.

“You don’t like it?” he asked.

“No, I don’t”, Eric answered frankly.

Adam looked at him for a moment, then stubbed out the cigarette. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eric smiling to himself.

“How did you even find this place?” Eric asked as he looked around. “It’s amazing! You can see so far from up here. And you can see the stars!”

The sun was slowly starting to rise but you could still see the stars and the moon. Adam watched Eric as he stared at the view in front of them. He was smiling widely and his eyes were sparkling. In the hazy light of the rising sun he looked like something out of a movie. Adam felt an odd sensation somewhere in his gut. It was a sort of tingling feeling. He felt his heart rate starting to quicken as he looked at Eric. He wanted to reach out so badly, to touch him, but he was frozen in place.

“Thank you for bringing me here”, Eric said turning to him. He looked at him with his dark eyes and Adam couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He leaned in and kissed Eric.

Adam’s brain felt fuzzy as he felt Eric leaning into the kiss and placing his hand on his cheek. He slid his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around Eric pulling him closer and deepened the kiss. It was tender and slow and Eric’s lips felt extremely soft against his own. A fleeting thought came to his mind that his might not be that soft since he never moisturized them. But that thought was out of his mind at the second he felt Eric’s tongue in his mouth. A fire had started to grow in his stomach and it was spreading across his whole body. As they pulled away from each other to breath he could feel his heart racing madly. Eric gave out a nervous huff of laughter. Adam smiled back at him shyly and Eric leaned in again. It was getting heated. Adam could feel Eric grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him closer. Adam felt breathless and he felt Eric panting a little too. The fire had spread to his groin now and he felt an erection growing in his pants. Eric was still coming closer to him, he was nearly in his lap now and his erection was getting almost painful.

“Wait”, he panted and pulled slightly away. “Just wait.”

Eric looked at him confused but pulled away a little. Then he saw it.

“Oh”, he gasped with an amused look on his face. “Sorry”, he said grinning.

Adam let out a breath and fell on his back on the roof. He raised his hands on his head and rubbed his face. His dick was throbbing, demanding attention.

“Fuck”, he muttered from behind his hands.

Eric chuckled. “You know, I can help you with that if you want.”

Adam let out a huff of laughter. He hadn’t intended things to escalate like this, he didn’t want to pressure Eric, or himself. He didn’t know how to act or what to do when it came to having sex with a guy. That time in the band room had been such a spur of a moment thing that he hadn’t even stopped to think about it before they were at it. And now Eric offering to help out did nothing to kill his boner.

“Adam?” he heard Eric’s voice. He could hear from his voice that he was smiling.

“Yeah?” he replied feeling a little embarrassed.

He rose up into a sitting position again and looked at Eric. His dark eyes were boring into his and there was lust in his gaze. He moved so that he was straddling Adam who felt the pressure in his pants building up to almost unbearable.

“Eric, fuck”, he panted desperately.

Eric couldn’t believe his ears. For the first time probably ever Adam had called him by his real name. Not trumboner or anything else, he’d called him Eric. He was almost ashamed of how much enjoyment he got from that simple thing. He kissed Adam hard and started to untie his belt. He felt an excitement he had never felt before. As he put his hand in Adam’s pants and grabbed the bulging cock he gasped. Though he and the whole school had seen Adam’s penis before he couldn’t help but be astonished by its size. It was thick and extremely hard and dripping. As he started to slowly work Adam’s dick Eric could feel Adam shaking a little under him. He panted and let out a quiet moan which exited Eric even more. He kissed and sucked Adam’s neck as he quickened the pace with his hand and he could feel Adam was close to cuming.

“Fuck...fuck”, he was moaning softly and Eric picked up the pace even more. He stared mesmerized at Adam as he moaned and panted with his eyes closed on the verge of an orgasm. When he came he gave out a strangled cry and his head fell back as he gasped for breath.

As they walked back to Eric’s house their hands kept sliding past one another’s and their fingers lingered every time they touched. The slight touches made shivers run down Eric’s body and a smile creased his lips. Adam walked him all the way back to his front door.

“So, I guess this is goodnight then”, he said nervously looking up at Adam.

“Yeah, I guess”, he replied looking at him in the eye.

Though it was so early that no one was up yet Eric didn’t dare kiss Adam there, in a place where someone could see them.

“Bye”, he said remembering last night and wondering whether he could still get a kiss goodnight. Adam didn’t answer but looked around him. No one was in sight. He pulled Eric close holding him by the waist and kissed him long and deeply. Eric pressed himself against him and grabbed the front of his jacket, melting into the kiss. When Adam finally pulled away he breathed “bye”, and turned to leave.


	4. The third night

Eric felt bad. He glanced at his phone, then turned it over on his bed so he wouldn’t have to look at it. He had ignored 4 calls and 11 messages from Rahim and didn’t want to look at the notification bubbles on his screen. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was ignoring him but most certainly it did have something to do with the fact that he was dressed up in the middle of the night waiting for Adam. He knew that what he was doing was wrong and probably unhealthy and self sabotaging but he couldn’t help himself. And technically it wasn’t cheating since he still hadn’t answered to Rahim’s question about being his boyfriend. Eric let his head drop down on his mattress as he laid there on his bed. He could lie to himself all he wanted but he knew he was cheating. In god’s eyes this would be cheating.

*tap*

Eric jumped up from his bed and went to his window. His heart leapt with glee as he saw Adam standing there behind the fence waiting for him. He could see a small smile flickering across Adam’s face as he grinned at him from the window. Eric closed the curtains and rushed through the door.

”Hi, Adam”, Eric said smiling widely as he walked to him. It was odd to think that only a while ago he had uttered those two words fearfully, sometimes with abhorrence even. He hated himself for how his stomach turned when Adam smiled back at him.

”Hi.”

They fell into a comfortable pace as they walked towards the scrapyard. They walked so close to each other that their arms were almost touching. Eric felt how Adam slid his fingers lightly between his so that they were almost holding hands, not quite but so that the backs of their hands were touching. Eric felt a tingling in his stomach.

”How was your day?” Adam asked and Eric looked at him in surprise. It was quite new for Adam to start conversations or to really ask him anything.

”Good! Yeah, good, thanks for asking”, he stuttered excitedly. He was not going to tell about avoiding Rahim and the anxiety that it caused him.

”What’d you do?” Adam asked looking at him. Eric took a deep breath and started rambling about his day. He told him about the latest school gossip, how Otis and Ola were being weird, how lousy their band practice had been… Adam listened and asked questions and laughed with him all the way to the scrapyard.

That night they didn't go smash plates. Adam walked purposefully all the way to the other side of the scrapyard to the double decker bus. There he stopped and pressed Eric lightly against it and pinned him there. For a second Eric felt a horrible flashback of the times Adam had thrown him against the lockers or the corridor walls and his heart skipped a beat from fright. Adam noticed his facial expression change and frowned.

”What’s wrong?” he asked with genuine worry in his voice.

”Nothing”, Eric gulped. ”No, it's nothing, sorry.”

He knew he should have maybe said something, tell Adam what had just happened but he was afraid he’d drive Adam away.

Adam placed both of his hands on each side of Eric’s face and looked deep into his eyes. Eric’s fear vanished as he gazed back at Adam’s brown eyes which were full of something warm and soft. Eric closed his eyes as Adam leaned in and kissed him softly. The tingling feeling was back in his stomach now. Adam moved his hands to Eric’s back and to his waist and Eric put his hands on Adam’s neck and brushed the back of his head with his fingers. Adam pressed his body against Eric’s and breathed deeply as Eric slipped his tongue in his mouth. The sweet and tender kiss had developed into a full blown make out. As Adam's hands started roaming around under Eric’s shirt he could feel something happening down in his pants. Adam’s hands were warm and large and they felt good as they searched gently through every inch of his torso. Eric could feel his dick getting hard and Adam’s body pressed against his created some friction that didn’t ease his situation. He was panting slightly as Adam pulled away from his lips and moved to kiss his neck. Though Adam was gentle Eric was worried his sucking would create a hickey. He forgot to worry about that soon however when Adam put his thumbs under the waistband of his trousers and started to pull them down.

”Oh, Adam, are you sure-”, Eric gasped but Adam had dropped on his knees and started to pull down Eric’s boxers. He looked quickly up at Eric before he grabbed his throbbing dick. Eric closed his eyes. Adam licked and sucked the tip at first making Eric tremble. He let out a small whimper as he felt Adam take his whole dick in and felt waves of pleasure hit him as he quickened his pace. Eric was afraid his legs would fail him if Adam kept sucking him off like this. He was seriously panting now and small moans escaped his mouth. Adam held him from his pelvis with one hand and Eric tried to ground himself through his hold but he felt like he would fly of the earth soon.

”Adam, I’m- oh god, Adam I’m cuming!” he moaned. He came hard so that he could feel his whole body shaking with the release as he gasped for air. ”Oh God!”

Eric had to take several long breaths before his breathing became normal again. He pulled his trousers back up and watched Adam get up from the ground. He was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned sheepishly at Eric. Eric grinned back and took his hand. He pulled Adam into the bus and pushed him onto the driver's seat. Adam looked surprised but excited as Eric opened his belt and pulled his jeans down. His boxers were bulging massively and Eric swallowed before he pulled them down. He felt a bit nervous. He had never given anyone a blowjob, only handjobs. He felt pressure to perform well since Adam had just done magical things to him. He thought about the time he had taught the Untouchables to suck a dick.

_You know what to do, Eric. Enthusiasm is more important than technique._

He lowered Adam’s boxers and admired the giant member that was released from them. He grabbed it and gave it a few firm strokes before he licked the length of it and started sucking. He glanced at Adam who had moaned and saw him looking at him with a lustful gaze, his eyes dark and his mouth slightly open. There was no way Eric could have taken his whole cock in his mouth but Adam gasped loudly and smiled ecstatically throwing his head back when Eric took it as deep as he dared. He started sucking vigorously, soon quickening the pace and heard Adam panting hard. It didn’t take long for Adam to start moaning.

”Oh fuck, Eric - fuck” , Adam mumbled as he gasped and then climaxed crying out.

Eric stood up from the floor of the bus and sat down on the nearest seat. He panted slightly as he wiped his face and turned to look at Adam. He was still laying in the driver's seat with his eyes closed, panting heavily. Eric watched him as he opened his eyes and rose from the chair pulling his jeans back up. He moved to the seat on the side of the bus and sat down, his back against the wall. Eric mimicked him so that they sat facing each other. They smirked at each other from the opposite sides of the bus.

”Well”, said Eric breaking the silence. ”That was, um, something.”

Adam huffed a laugh and digged his pockets. He pulled out two cans of coke.

”Catch”, he said as he threw one of them to Eric.

”Thanks”, Eric said grinning, thinking about all the rumours that were circling the school.

”Did you know that at school-”, he started but Adam interrupted him.

”Yeah, I know what they say about my dick.”

Eric chuckled. He saw that Adam didn’t look too pleased and said: ”Come on, man. Be proud!”

Adam looked at him incredulously and Eric laughed loudly.

”You’re a massive weirdo, you know that”, Adam said but not with actual malice. His eyes twinkled as he laughed with Eric.

”You know you still haven’t told me about your day”, Eric said after a while.

Adam raised his eyebrows and sighed. ”Well, it was nothing special.”

”Where you at the shop today?” Eric asked.

”Yeah. It’s quite boring. There’s this dog though. I thought I might try and train it”, Adam said looking through the window.

”You should!” Eric said excitedly. ”You’re good at that. You taught Madame all those tricks too!

Adam shrugged. He found it amazing how Eric could be so excited and interested about everything.

”Yeah, I guess”, he muttered.

”You know what!” Eric said enthusiastically. ”You should become like a dog trainer! You’d be good at it! ”

”Is that even a real job though?” he asked dubiously.

”Of course it is!” Eric laughed. ”And if you’re really good at it you could become like a famous dog whisperer and get your own tv-show or something!

Adam gave a small laugh. ”Right”, he said.

”You should think about it, seriously”, Eric said smiling at him.

They sat in silence for a while drinking their sodas. Adam kept looking at Eric, staring at him whenever he glanced somewhere else. Adam liked looking at Eric. He liked how colorful he was, the weird clothes and makeup which Adam didn’t really get, but he enjoyed them on Eric. He was wearing a jacket with an abstract print and bright colored trousers. Adam liked especially how he had lined his eyes with a light blue color. It reminded him of the time they had sat next to each other in class, the time after the detention. He felt a warm feeling around his chest as he looked at him. And every time Eric met his gaze and smiled at him he felt the now familiar tingling in his gut.

”I like the blue thing”, he said awkwardly pointing at his own eyes. Eric looked at him, not catching on right away.

”Your eyes”, Adam explained clumsily.

”Oh! Thank you, Adam”, Erik said and his eyes sparkled as he looked at him.

”You know what”, Eric continued with a twinkle in his eyes. ”Let’s go up. I want to go look at the stars.”

He got up and started climbing the stairs to the second floor. Adan watched him disappear from view before he got up and followed. As he got up Eric was climbing on to the roof.

“Aren’t you scared anymore?” Adam asked as he walked to him.

Eric smiled. “No, I’m not.”

Adam climbed up and sat next to him. Their legs were dangling from the side of the roof as they sat. Adam would’ve liked to light up a cigarette but he decided not to. If he walked Eric home again he’d have time to smoke on his way home. Next to him Eric leaned back and lied down on the roof.

“They’re so bright”, he said gazing at the stars. Adam could see them reflected in his eyes.

“Do you know any constellations?” Eric asked him. He looked up at the stars and shook his head.

“No.”

“I know only one, the big dipper”, Eric said.

“The what?” Adam asked frowning at him.

“The big dipper, it’s part of ursa major. Come on, let me show you.”

Adam laid down next to him to see better where Eric was pointing.

“It’s that there right above us. It kind of looks like a ladle. Or like sperm.”

Adam tried to squint but he saw nothing that looked like sperm in the sky.

“I don’t see it”, he said shaking his head.

“Come on, man”, Eric said and grabbed him by the wrist. He lifted Adam’s arm so that he could point with it.

“It’s right there. There’s seven stars that create this kind of ladle shape.”

Eric used Adam’s arm to point at every one of the stars.

“Do you see it? he asked.

“Yeah”, he said. “I think I see it.”

He lowered his arm so that his elbow was resting on his side. Eric was still holding his wrist. He turned to look at him and met Eric’s eyes as he felt Eric moving his hand very slowly. He loosened his grip on his wrist and slid his fingers between Adam’s and Adam saw a small smile flickering across Eric’s face. For a while they just stayed like that. The warm feeling in Adam’s chest grew so that it nearly ached. Looking into Eric’s eyes he felt there were so many things he would’ve liked to say but couldn’t. Instead he rolled onto his side and leaned in to kiss Eric who welcomed his lips eagerly. He had to let go of Eric’s hand to prop himself up but didn’t mind too much as Eric put his hands on his back and pulled him closer. Eric’s hands were under his jacket and he could feel him grabbing the back of his t-shirt. Adam kissed him slowly, taking his time and just enjoyed the feeling of touching Eric. He’d spent a long time being rough and aggressive but now he could finally be gentle. He let his hand travel up and down Eric’s side, then placed it on his cheek before he slid it down from his neck to his shoulder. They kissed for a long time, exploring each other. Adam had never felt such a need to touch someone, or to be touched. But there under the night sky he kept craving more.

They spent the rest of the night on that roof. As the sun started to rise they descended reluctantly and meandered through the scrapyard. As they past the place where the broken plates laid on the ground Eric stopped. He picked up a piece of a plate off the ground and put it in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's liked or commented. It means a lot!


End file.
